If everybody could be happy
by teddybaer
Summary: When I was six years old I was a very hyperactive child. When my parents told me something, I made the total opposite. I found that funny, to drive my parents nuts, but that had had an end after that day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**this is my story about Mark's life. I thought, that it would be something else, than Quogan, Choey or other couples. They will be in later chapters.**

**Here is 'If everybody could be happy!'**

* * *

Hello, my name is Mark DelFiggalo and I want to take you on a trip through my life.

First of all, I'll tell you, that my life wasn't great till now. Whatever, I'll just tell you from the beginning.

My mother was in labour for about 24 hours. Then I was born. I was a really fat child, 6 kilos!

She, my mother sighed in relief, when I was born, she didn't have to carry 6 kilos in her stomach anymore.

She held me in her arms, kissed my head and was lucky, really lucky.

When the nurse wanted to wrap me in my first diaper, I peed on her uniform.

She was really angry, laid me down and didn't want to wrap me in it anymore; instead she left to change her uniform.

Another nurse came, and this one was nicer, finally wrapped me in my very first diaper. She gave me to my mom and left the room, too.

Mom held me tight and I fell asleep on her warm chest. This was the beginning of a wonderful new life, wasn't it?

Mom and Dad couldn't sleep for 4 weeks, because of me. They didn't like to stand up in the middle of the night, to feed me, or to change my diaper. But who said, that having a baby is easy?

When I was six years old I was a very hyperactive child. When my parents told me something, I made the total opposite. I found that funny, to drive my parents nuts, but that had had an end after that day.

It was a normal morning and I was sleeping. Suddenly I heard a loud bang from downstairs. I woke up rapidly, opened the door and ran down. That was a mistake. My parents were unconscious and tied up on chairs. And my English sheep dog, Pegasus, short Peggy, was lying on the floor. His blood was everywhere. The first thing I thought was, that Peggy was dead. I made my way up to him, when someone grabbed my arm. I screamed.

There was a big man with pantyhose on his head. It looked ridiculous, I mean are these burglars that stupid, to check that you can see them despite of this pantyhose?

He looked at me.

"There's a fat child, what shall I do?" he asked his partner.

"Kill him!"

"That isn't such a great idea. The police would punish us, for killing a human."

"You're right…Ah, I found the money! Let's go!"

"Great. Listen little fat boy, you've never seen us, got it?"

"But I'm seeing you right now."

"Hey, are you kidding me? If you tell the police, that you've seen us, I'll kill your parents! Got it now?" he asked with a threatened voice.

I just nodded, afraid of what he's going to do next.

"Good" was all he said. Then he and his partner left our house, and I knew, that we'll never see them again.

I went to Peggy and pet his dead body. A tear rolled down my cheek and I closed the eyes for a short moment

I looked all over the whole living room, where the scene just happened. I sighed and went to my parents.

"Mommy, Daddy. Wake up, please." I begged. Then I got an idea. I went to the kitchen and got a jar with cold water in it.

My gaze met my parents sleeping bodies. I shook out all the water on their faces and they, suddenly, woke up.

A smile crossed my face. _Like in the TV Shows_, was my first thought after it.

I untied them and they hugged my tightly, like there was no tomorrow.

--

The next day I woke up and went to the kitchen, to have breakfast. I sat down on the table and watched my mom making pancakes. She gave me the first 5 peaces, stroked my head and kissed me on my cheek.

Then my dad stepped in.

"Morning daddy" I said and got up to hug him. He just looked at me. After I let go of him, he slapped me. My eyes grew bigger and tears were running down my cheek.

"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT. IF YOU HAVE CALLED THE POLICE, LIKE I SHOWED YOU A WEEK AGO, WE WOULD STILL HAVE ALL OUR SAVINGS, WHICH THE BURGLARS STOLE!"

I got up and ran upstairs to my room. I heard my mother yelling at him, but that doesn't matter to me.

The next thing, I remembered was that a man in a dark blue uniform was sitting on a chair in front of my bed and trying to wake me up. I looked at him and he smiled.

"I woke him up" he shouted to the door.

"Who are you?" I asked, while mustering him.

"I won't do anything; I just want to talk to you a little." I sat up and another guy with a notebook sat next to the first man.

He asked me about the vicious attack. I told them everything they wanted to hear.

They gave me a lollipop and I was happy. After I ate it I fell asleep again, without brushing my teeth.

In the next morning my mom woke me. It was the first day in school and I was really excited.

Mom hugged and kissed me and dad drove me to school. On our way there, he apologized for the slap he gave me yesterday and I took his apologize. He promised me to buy me a new dog. And I was really happy again. After we arrived there he hugged me and kissed me, too. He looked after me, till I disappeared in one of those class rooms.

After school finished I headed out of the building to the court.

I waited for my dad, because he told me, that he would pick me up. After an hour of waiting, I began to cry. I wanted to be by my mommy.

After a while my new teacher headed out of the building and saw me.

"Mark, right?"

I just nodded.

"Where are your parents?"

I shrugged.

She sat beside me to comfort me.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

I nodded again.

"Okay, come on."

She took me by the hand and we got in her car. I was allowed to sit in the passenger seat.

I told her my address and she drove me home.

We arrived there and we got off her car. We headed to the door and she knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

I looked at her confused.

"Maybe your parents aren't home?" she asked.

"But…daddy told me, that he would pick me up."

"I'll call the police, okay?"

The teacher was angry, not only because my parents didn't pick me up, but also because they weren't at home.

The police arrived and knocked on the door. Once, twice and thrice. But then they gave up.

"Sorry, ma'am, nobody's home" a police man said.

"Then break the door" the teacher interjected furiously.

The police men looked at each other.

"We can't do this ma'am."

"Listen, this boy was waiting a whole hour for his parents to pick him up from school, but they didn't appear. And they won't open the door. Maybe they're playing some love games and forgot their son?" she said with an angry voice.

I looked confused, not knowing what she was meaning with love games. Are these funny games? Why are they playing without me? Couldn't they just wait?

The police men broke the door after a while of discussing with the teacher.

I had to wait outside.

After a while two ambulances arrived. Each one took a gurney out.

The teacher embraced me tightly after she talked with these police men again.

I didn't know why she did that, but it was comfortable, so I hugged her back.

After a few minutes, the ambulance men took two big black bags out and put them on the gurney. Then they drove away. I looked at the teacher.

"What happened?"

"Your parents…"

"What's with mommy and daddy?"

"Well, they had had an accident at home"

"Something happened to them?"

"They're in heaven, sweetie"

* * *

**So this was the first Chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please tell me if you liked it or not, and tell me whether I should continue or not.**

**Please review, thanks**

**-teddybaer-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I had had a writers block. Hope you'll like it. And if you have the time, please check out my story 'Lord of the Flies'.**

**So here is Chapter 2.**

* * *

The first year after my parents died was horrible for me. The most terrible thing I remembered, when my teacher told me that my parents are gone was, that I was put in a children's home by the police men.

I was just six years old and in a children's home. I didn't deserve it, really.

The days went by slowly, sometimes I thought, that I would die of boredom.

There wasn't anything interesting, just this good looking nursery nurse I looked at every Monday when she came.

One day I was playing, alone with these toys for little babies, Tommy, Jack, Lucas and Anthony came to me. They were 8 years old and hated me. Every other day they were pinching me hard. That hurt me and I always began to cry.

They didn't really mention a reason for hurting me, just these words everybody's telling me.

'You're too fat' or 'Loose weight chubby boy'. I didn't like it when they're calling me like that, but daddy always said, that I have to shut up, because I'm too weak to argue with older people. When I asked him why, he told me that they would insult me harder, as I could take it.

Therefore, I just shut my mouth and tried my best to ignore them.

But the advice didn't work with Tommy, Jack, Lucas and Anthony. When you're not answering they'll hit you. And they did. I had bruises all over my body I began to cry. To my luck it was a Monday. The nursery nurse helped me to stand up and patched me up.

I was lucky, that she was here. And I have to admit, that I fell in love with her. Maybe just a little crush, but I liked her a lot. She wiped away my last tears and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't cry, little boy" she said and I was lucky, that she didn't insult me.

"I'm not crying", I started "I'm a big boy"

"Yeah, you're a big boy. You can be proud of yourself!", she comforted me.

"What's your name?" I asked her, while she was applying a plaster on my forehead.

"My name is Victoria and yours?"

"My name is Mark!" I shouted proudly.

"Mark is a sweet name."

I blushed, I just got my first compliment after my parents died, and to be honest, I wasn't thinking about them that often anymore. I know that sounds harsh, but at this age I was just too attracted by this beautiful woman, Victoria. She was taking away all my sorrow, with just a simple smile.

"Want to play, sweetie?" she asked me with this gorgeous smile.

"Yes, please", I said.

"Come on, what do you want to play?"

"I don't know, maybe hide and seek?"

She smiled again.

"Sure"

After we played for a while it was time for her to go home.

I was disappointed, but I knew that she has to go.

"That was the funniest day I've ever had with this job", she said before getting in her car.

"I liked it ,too." I said shyly "Are you coming next Monday again?"

"Maybe, or maybe earlier, we'll see." Then she kissed me on the plaster on my forehead and got into her car.

I waved and she drove off. I was disappointed, that she had had to go. But I was lucky, that she was coming next Monday.

--

At Thursday I was woke up by a sweet voice that I recognized. Victoria!

I opened my eyes and hugged her tightly.

"Hi, sweetie. I have great news!"

"What for great news?", I asked, voice filled with happiness.

"You're gonna live with me and my family!"

I shrieked, but then my smile disappeared, when I heard the last part.

"What's up Mark, aren't you happy?"

"I am, but you said that you have a family?", I asked unsure and confused.

"Yeah, does it matter to you?" she asked with a sad touch in her voice.

"No, not really", I lied and forced a smile.

"So you wanna come?"

"Sure."

We left the children's home and got into her car. I enjoyed the last minutes alone with her.

The song 'Yesterday' was played. And the first time after a while I remembered my parents.

'Yesterday' was the favourite song of my parents. They told me, that they were on a Beatles concert and while the Beatles played 'Yesterday', the two met for the first time.

I sighed.

Then we arrived, and we got off the car.

The house was huge , a mansion. She hold my hand and I followed her through the door, to the living room.

The floor was made of marble. I sat down on the couch. It was really comfortable. She sat down beside me and the housemaid brought me a huge plate with a lot of different species of ice cream.

I stroke my tummy, took a big spoon and ate a big bite.

A big man arrived. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey baby", Victoria stood up and kissed the man on the cheek. I boiled over with rage, to be exact I was jealous.

"Who's that?", the man asked.

"This is Mark", she said "I adopted him."

"WITHOUT ASKING ME?"

"Please calm down. He's just a little boy and he needed my help."

"Needed your help? Needed your help? There're so many children who needs help, are you able to help all of them?"

"No, of course not. But what's the point?"

"The point is, that you can't take someone home, you didn't even know, plus you don't ask me first."

"First of all I know him. And-", she wanted to talk, but then she saw her little son coming into the living room.

"Hi mom"

Victoria went over to him and snuggled him.

"How is my darling doing today?"

"Fine", he answered and kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll talk later", her husband said and left.

How could a husband be so mean to his wife? I wanted to punch him in his dirty face, but how could a six year old boy do that?

"So Mark, this is my son"

"Hey chubby boy"

"HEY! Don't be cheeky", Victoria said.

"Sorry mom."

"Mark this is Logan"

* * *

**So this was my 2****nd**** Chapter, hope you liked it.**

**Please review, thanks.**

**-teddybaer-**


End file.
